


Roommate

by firexpunch



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/F, Oral Sex, Roommates, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firexpunch/pseuds/firexpunch
Summary: Irene gets a new roommate, Seulgi. Things escalate.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> Posted in 2020 on Asianfanfics.

At first, Irene thought it would be nice. To have a new roommate. Ever since Sooyoung moved out, she has been feeling a bit lonely, being the only person in the apartment. The rent also became a bit harder to pay, now that Irene was the only one paying. 

So when she is out for drinks with Sooyoung and her girlfriend Yerim, who is the cause of Sooyoung moving out, she reacts positively to the proposal of putting up an ad for a roommate. 

‘I think it’d be good for you, Irene.’ Sooyoung says as she sips from her beer. ‘Plus, you won’t have to pay the rent by yourself or clean everything on your own.’

‘I don’t mind the cleaning though,’ Irene mumbles. ‘But it would definitely be good to share the rent with someone else.’ 

Yerim, who has been pretty quiet the entire time, pipes up. ‘I know someone who is looking for a place. I could set the two of you up!’ 

Sooyoung cooes. ‘Is it Seungwan? God, that girl is so much fun to tease!’ 

‘I know, right?’ Yerim exclaims. ‘No, it’s not Seungwan. It’s someone I met at the Art course, Seulgi.’

Irene listens to the two with a soft smile on her face. Before Sooyoung met Yerim, she had always been more timid. Now ever since she started to go out with Yerim and went to live with her, she has been more lively. 

‘Sounds good,’ Irene says as she raises her glass. ‘To find a new, decent roommate!’

  
  
  


Seulgi is incredibly eager and moves in a week after Irene shoots her a message. They spoke on the phone, discussing what Seulgi should take with her. Seulgi offered to bring a two-seat sofa, and Irene accepted it. 

The doorbell rings and Irene presses the button, allowing Seulgi to come in.

Two minutes later, a knock comes at the door. Irene opens it and smiles. A woman stands there, panting with a box in her arms. 

‘Hi,’ Irene greets. ‘Seulgi?’

Seulgi nods and raises her eyebrows. ‘Can I come in? This box is kinda heavy.’ 

Irene steps aside to let Seulgi pass. The woman hurries inside the apartment, right into the room. She sets the box down, caressing her lower back with a groan.

‘Whew, no elevator huh?’ Seulgi asks, grinning at Irene. 

‘It broke around the time I moved in, the landlord keeps saying that a guy will come to check it out but well,’ Irene shrugs, ‘We are still waiting.’ 

The woman nods. ‘Oh well, taking the stairs helps you stay fit.’ 

Fit is definitely something Seulgi is, Irene notices. She lets her eyes roam over Seulgi’s body for just long enough to see abs peek out under her low-cut t-shirt and toned legs. 

‘Shall I show you around, or do you want to get more stuff first?’ Irene asks after clearing her throat, having torn her gaze off Seulgi’s body.

‘My dad is coming here in a few to help me with the bed and couch so I have some time to share.’

Irene gestures to Seulgi to follow her. She leads her out of the room and opens the bathroom door. 

‘This is the bathroom, we do have to share it. I wake up pretty early though, so I think we can work something out.’ 

Seulgi hums and follows Irene down the hallway.

Irene knocks on her own door. ‘This is my room, if you need something just knock.’ 

She continues the tour. ‘Here we have a little spare room, right now I use it for the washing machine and for laundry to dry. There is a small balcony too, so when the weather’s nice you can hang your laundry out.’ 

‘And this,’ Irene opens the last door, ‘Is our living room, with a kitchen.’ 

Seulgi walks in after her, doing a scan of her surroundings. She nods with a satisfied smile and gives Irene a thumbs up. 

Then, her phone buzzes. The woman checks it, holds it up to show that the caller ID is named Dad. 

‘I’ll be going downstairs, help him with the stuff.’ 

‘Do you need me to help you?’ Irene offers. 

Seulgi smiles, her eyes taking on the shapes of half moons. ‘That’d be great!’ 

  
  
  


Apparently, Seulgi is good at making first impressions. And she is absolutely terrible at keeping up the Perfect Roommate image.

It’s only been ten days and Irene is already frustrated with Seulgi. For starters, the girl never cleans up after herself. When Irene asks for Seulgi to clean her own dishes, Seulgi smiles and promises she will do it next time, if Irene does it this time.

Of course, Seulgi never actually does it. When she washes her clothes, she doesn’t take them down herself after leaving them to dry for days. The amount of laundry is also ridiculous, like she wears an article of clothing for a few hours and then dumps it.

The first evening, Irene had proposed they’d take turns cooking dinner. Seulgi ordered chicken and pizza that evening, saying it was to celebrate her moving in and becoming roommates with Irene. 

Irene groans as she picks up yet another empty pizza box, some remnants still inside. By now, she has started to just cook something for herself when it’s Seulgi’s turn to get food. 

The worst thing by far, is the fact that Seulgi has no shame. 

She always leaves her bedroom door open, doesn’t matter if she is changing or just butt-naked. Irene has already walked in on the girl on the toilet twice and witnessed her particularly nice body while she is showering. 

Right now, Irene is seated on the new couch, laptop propped up on her lap. She is trying to focus on writing an essay for her class and she feels like she is finally making some progress. 

But then Seulgi comes into the living room, only having on a thong and a see through tank-top. Her nipples are pressing up against the fabric, seemingly teasing Irene. 

‘Seulgi?’ Irene calls out. The woman hums, opening the fridge. ‘Aren’t you cold like that? It’s already fall.’ 

It’s a weak attempt to get Seulgi to put something on. Of course, it doesn’t work. 

‘Nah, I’ve always had a hot body.’ She laughs. ‘Or well, just a body that doesn’t mind cold.’ 

This is fine. 

Irene forces herself to laugh. ‘Haha, is that so.’ 

Her focus has disappeared along with her pudding from the fridge. Another thing that Seulgi does, stealing her food without asking and without replacing it. 

Honestly, the only positive thing is that now Irene doesn’t have to pay for everything by herself. Seulgi pays her rent and pays for half of their groceries. She also has an amazing dvd collection with movies and dramas for days, so Irene guesses she isn’t all bad.

  
  
  
  


Nearly two months into their shared living, Irene realizes Seulgi is a bit slutty.

Yes, the fact she has no shame and walks around the house barely clothed most of the time was already a big giveaway but now, she has also started to bring back people to the house after being out in the evenings.

Irene groans and covers her head with one of her pillows as in the room next to her, Seulgi is crying out. 

‘Oh god, yes, don’t stop!’

This is the fourth time this week. How does Seulgi even manage that? And how does she manage to get up out of bed the next morning, making coffee for two and taking it back to her bedroom while smiling innocently at Irene?

Something else however that Irene has noticed, is that Seulgi doesn’t only bring back men with her. Because tonight, she has clearly heard another woman and some unknown perfume has drifted into her nostrils.

Finally the noises die down. Someone goes to the toilet and flushes it, someone rummages through the fridge. Then, silence.

Irene lets out a sigh of relief. These situations are making her lose sleep that she desperately needs. But she isn’t sure how to bring it up with Seulgi. Would the girl even listen to her?

Eventually, Irene drifts off. 

In her dreams, Seulgi is still bothering her. For some reason she is wearing a skimpy bikini while washing a sports car. She is pressing herself against the bumper, getting the car and herself wet. 

The situation is so oddly specific, that even while she is dreaming, Irene wonders what the hell is going on. 

But then Seulgi wanders up to her, squeezing her sponge out onto her breasts. Water and soap trickles down her chest and into her cleavage, hypnotizing Irene. 

‘Hey Irene,’ Seulgi practically purrs. 

She drapes herself onto Irene, batting her eyelashes. ‘I know you’ve been looking at me. How you’ve been trying to hide the way you check me out. Do you really hate it that I walk around like this? Or do you secretly enjoy the show?’

‘Tell me,’ Seulgi whispers as she brings her lips up to Irene’s ears. ‘Do you imagine what it would be like to be the one fucking me?’ 

Seulgi’s lips brush past her ear. ‘Or do you want me to fuck you instead?’ 

With a gasp, Irene wakes up. She stares at her ceiling, wondering what the hell just happened. Did she seriously have an explicit dream about her roommate?

She brings her hand down to her shorts, pulling the elastic back. When she brushes her hand over her clothed sex, she realizes in horror that she is absolutely soaked.

Well, whatever. It’s human to get turned on, isn’t it? 

Irene pulls the fabric of her panties aside and slides her finger through her folds. She sighs and closes her eyes while she starts rubbing circles against her clit, building up a rhythm. 

She finds it almost pathetic how quickly she is grunting and arching her hips up against her hand. That dream really did something with her, and she didn’t even actually do anything in the dream.

Her finger starts to move faster as Irene angles her hand just right. She opens her eyes and gasps, starting to twitch. She feels she is so goddamn close and-- 

A knock at her door. 

‘Irene? I think there is something wrong with the shower. I’m not getting any hot water!’ 

Kang fucking Seulgi.

Irene hastily pulls her hand out of her pants. ‘Oh uh, have you checked the fuse box? Maybe something happened there.’ 

Footsteps disappear down the hallway. Irene hears a door creak open. Then, the footsteps come back.

‘No, it looks fine.’ 

Irene sighs as she throws the blankets off of her and gets out of her bed. She opens the door and grits her teeth when she sees a very naked Seulgi in front of her. 

Seulgi pouts. ‘I dunno what’s wrong with it, I just wanna shower.’ 

‘Okay, let me take a look,’ Irene mumbles as she brushes past Seulgi. She opens the door to the fuse box and examines it. Yep, a switch has been moved. She flips it back into position. 

‘Try it now,’ Irene calls out. 

Water starts running and Seulgi squeals. ‘Yes, it’s working!’ She bounces back to Irene. ‘Thanks so much!’

And she kisses her on the cheek. Irene is dumbfounded, unable to find words to speak. But it doesn’t matter, because Seulgi has gone back into her room.

‘C’mon, the water is fixed!’ 

A female voice mumbles something back and Seulgi walks past Irene again, this time a tall woman following her. The woman doesn’t even acknowledge Irene, simply shuts the door behind her.

The water fails to smother the sounds of Seulgi and the stranger. Irene groans and bonks her head against the wall. 

This fucking sucks.

  
  
  


‘Irene, you are looking a bit pale.’ 

Irene glances up from her coffee, making eye-contact with a concerned Sooyoung. ‘It’s because I am exhausted and close to having a mental and physical breakdown.’ 

Her friend frowns, reaching out to squeeze her hand. ‘What’s the matter? Everything alright with school?’ 

‘Nothing is alright with school and nothing is alright in my apartment,’ Irene complains. ‘Because of Seulgi, I can’t focus on my schoolwork and when I’m at school, I am too tired to properly function.’ 

Yerim whistles. ‘Is she that bad?’ 

Irene glares at the younger woman. ‘Did you know Seulgi was like this?’ 

‘Well, honestly I didn’t,’ Yerim says. ‘I thought she was alright. Sure, a bit of an oddball and a player but nothing serious.’ 

‘Have you tried talking to her about it?’ 

Irene frowns. She thinks about the question Sooyoung has just asked her. Sure, she has asked Seulgi to clean up after herself and fix her own food but she has never actually sat down with her to voice her concerns. 

‘Damn, I guess I haven’t.’ Irene says. ‘I don’t think I’ve ever had an actual, proper conversation with her about what I think these past three months.’ 

‘Well, go do that, dummy.’ Yerim teases while nudging Irene’s knee with her foot. ‘Just tell Seulgi what you feel and think! It’s not that hard.’ 

  
  
  


It is incredibly hard. 

Irene can feel a vein popping up in her neck as Seulgi giggles. She is getting spoon-fed by a guy Irene has never seen before. Each time Seulgi is about to take the spoon into her mouth, he pulls back the spoon. 

‘Come on, stop it!’ Seulgi laughs. She places her hand on the guy’s muscular chest. ‘Give it to me already!’

The guy laughs. ‘That’s what you said last night too.’ 

Seulgi asks bashfully, playfully hitting him on the shoulder. 

Irene wonders if she could manage to throw up on the both of them. 

And then, when the two start to make out right in front of her and the guy is slipping his hand under Seulgi’s shirt, Irene has had enough. 

She stands up, pushing back her chair with enough force that it topples over. 

‘Get out.’ 

The guy looks up, his hand still over Seulgi’s clothed breasts. ‘What?’ 

‘You heard me,’ Irene hisses. ‘Get out of my sight and apartment. Right now.’ 

It’s still not enough. The guy stares at Irene, a scoff coming from him. ‘The fuck is your problem. You on your period or something?’ 

Irene picks up her glass of water. ‘I said, get the fuck out!’ And she throws the water into the guys face. 

Finally he realizes that Irene is serious. He hastily gathers his belongings and runs off, shutting the door behind him with a bang. 

Adrenaline is still pumping through Irene’s body when she picks the chair up and sits back down, covering her face with her hands. 

‘Geez, what was that about?’ 

Irene glares at Seulgi through her fingers. ‘You really need to ask me?’ 

Seulgi shrugs, grabbing a croissant. ‘There was no need to throw water into his face.’ 

The older woman inhales and exhales slowly. ‘Seulgi, I thought you’d be an amazing roommate when I first met you. You seemed nice enough. But then you started leaving behind a mess, taking all the food, dumping your junk food everywhere and went to walk around like a slut.’ 

‘You think I’m a slut?’ Seulgi cuts in. 

Irene sits up straight, calming herself. She smiles at Seulgi. ‘Not at all Seulgi, you do you. But it is annoying the fuck out of me how you bring back people multiple times a week and produce enough noise for the entire neighbourhood to wake up.’ 

The girl scoffs, crossing her arms. ‘You jealous or something? What are you, a prude? Though I have never actually seen anyone here.’ 

‘I’m not a prude,’ Irene scoffs. 

‘Really? Because I think you are,’ Seulgi muses. ‘I think you are just some loner who is only focused on getting good grades. Fuck, you are probably a virgin that doesn’t even know how to masturbate.’ 

Be calm. Be mature. 

‘I am not a virgin!’ Irene yells. ‘And I know how to fucking masturbate, thank you very fucking much!’ 

Seulgi looks entertained. She quirks up her eyebrows. ‘Is that so? How very grown-up of you, miss Bae Joohyun.’ 

At the mention of Irene’s real name, Irene hisses. 

‘You don’t know anything about me, Seulgi. You don’t know how hard I work my ass off in school and how hard I work to maintain this apartment.’ 

‘Bla bla bla,’ Seulgi says while rolling her eyes. ‘Doesn’t matter. We both know this is about the fact you are a worked up workaholic that hasn’t had anyone to properly fuck her.’ 

A calm washes over Irene. ‘You are right, Seulgi.’ Irene cheerily says, nodding. ‘You are absolutely right, you big-brained girl! How about you fuck the stress out of me huh?’ 

Seulgi throws her head back and laughs. ‘Please, what do you even know about touching another woman?’ 

Irene gets up from the chair. She strides over to Seulgi’s side of the table. She rests her hand on the back of her chair. She gives Seulgi a grin. 

‘Are you certain you want to keep on making fun of me?’ 

The younger woman wets her lips. ‘You don’t know anything. Virgin.’ 

Irene practically growls as she lays her hand around the back of Seulgi’s neck, pulling her up to her. 

Their lips crash into one another. Seulgi moans, her mouth opening. Wasting no time, Irene introduces her tongue, rolling and twisting it around Seulgi’s. Seulgi tries to get a hold of something, settles on Irene’s shoulders. 

When Irene breaks contact, she moves from Seulgi’s cheek down to her jaw and neck, leaving behind open-mouthed kisses.Seulgi moans, dragging her nails down Irene’s shoulders, angry red marks staying behind. 

Irene comes back to Seulgi’s lips and takes her lower lip in between her teeth, pulling it forward. Then she releases it and swipes her tongue back into the younger woman’s mouth. 

Seulgi is an absolute mess when Irene stands up and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. Her hair is tousled, her pupils are blown and her mouth is open. 

‘Bite me,’ Irene whispers before she walks away.

  
  
  


Ever since they shared those kisses, they have gotten bolder. 

Seulgi clearly treats Irene with more respect and has stopped bringing people back home altogether. She even cooks actual food once a week. 

It’s yet another Friday night when they are seated on the couch, watching one of Seulgi’s many movies. Seulgi is stuffing her mouth full of popcorn while Irene sips from a glass of wine. 

‘Do you think it’s turning them on?’ Seulgi questions as they watch a sex-scene unfold. ‘If I was making out with Megan Fox I’d definitely feel things.’ 

Irene hums while she swirls her wine around her glass. ‘I dunno. I guess it could happen, They are making it look very believable.’ 

They are quiet for a few minutes. Then the explicit scene is over and they go back to hunting down possessed humans. 

Seulgi runs a hand through her hair, showing off her pale neck. Irene licks her lips, tasting the cheap wine. 

For a second, Seulgi seems confused when Irene leans in. Then, she closes her eyes and eagerly meets Irene’s lips. She savours the taste of the wine and the touch of Irene’s tongue.

This isn’t the first kiss they have shared since that one, two weeks ago. 

Seulgi doesn’t protest when Irene pulls her into her lap. Instead, she straddles Irene’s hips with her legs and presses herself even closer to her. 

Irene kisses Seulgi’s neck, nipping at her pulsing jugular vein. She lets her nails rake over Seulgi’s exposed hips, and takes in handsfull of her ass. 

‘Irene,’ Seulgi whimpers. 

The woman hums into her mouth. ‘Mhyeah?’ 

‘I want you.’ 

Irene sucks in air at the desperation that seeps from the statement. 

She gets up, balancing Seulgi who is still holding onto her. The woman is surprisingly light and Irene manages to carry her all the way to the bedroom. 

When she sets Seulgi down on the bed, she climbs on top of her. Her mouth is back on Seulgi’s neck and this time, she makes sure she leaves marks. 

Seulgi’s hips arch up as she tries to grind on Irene’s leg. Irene stops her, forces her hips down onto the mattress. 

‘No,’ Irene firmly speaks. ‘Bad girl.’ 

At the scolding Seulgi whines. ‘Pleasepleaseplease I want you so fucking bad,’ 

It is music to Irene’s ears. After taking so much bullshit and having so many sleepless nights, she has gotten Seulgi to submit to her. 

Irene hooks her thumb through the loop of Seulgi’s shorts and pulls it down. Seulgi wiggles her hips and allows Irene to drag the shorts off her. 

Irony strikes Irene as she notices how the thong Seulgi is wearing, is the same one she ever saw Seulgi walking around in. She hastily takes it off too, throwing it over her shoulder. 

She bites her lower lip as she examines Seulgi’s bare bottom. She palms Seulgi’s wet cunt, grinning as the woman groans. 

‘You think this mere virgin can give you what you want?’ 

‘Irene I swear to any fucking god that is out there, if you are not going to fuck me,’ Seulgi snarls. She glares up at Irene. ‘I will just grind one out on your palm myself.’ 

Irene raises her eyebrows. ‘Oh? Please, entertain me.’ 

With an unhappy expression, Seulgi moves her hips. Her hot sex grinds against Irene’s open palm. Irene loves the way Seulgi whimpers and looks so goddamn desperate as she tries to get herself off on Irene’s unwavering hand. 

Seulgi’s breathing grows more ragged as the minutes go on. Her eyes are half closed as she fucks herself with Irene’s hand. 

Then, she starts to gasp, muttering a string of curses.

Irene pulls her hand back and Seulgi actually starts sobbing.

‘Oh my god Irene, please,’ she sobs. ‘Please I need to come, I fucking need you.’ 

The fact that she is holding so much power over Seulgi in this moment turns Irene on to the max. 

She slides to fingers inside of Seulgi, meeting no resistance. She takes Seulgi’s head in her other hand, forcing her to look her in the eyes. Her fingers curl up.

‘Come then, slut.’ 

Seulgi is quiet for one, two, three seconds. Then her entire body starts to shake violently as she crashes down onto Irene’s fingers. The entire time she mutters unintelligent words, her eyes incredibly wide. 

The young woman is still heaving when Irene pulls down her own jeans and takes off her underwear. She gets on the bed and on her knees, situating herself above Seulgi’s face. 

‘How about you put that mouth to good use, huh?’ 

Irene lowers herself and places her hands on the headboard to keep her balance. Seulgi opens her mouth and swirls her tongue over Irene’s throbbing clit. Then, she slithers it through Irene’s folds, dipping inside her and then back out. 

Her hands are on Irene’s hips, forcing her down on her mouth. She laps up any juices that come from Irene, her thirst never ending. 

A surprised gasp escapes Irene when Seulgi brings down her hand onto her ass, sending shivers up her spine. 

‘Did you just spank me?’ Irene questions as she glances at Seulgi beneath her. Seulgi’s eyes take on those half-moon shapes and Irene just knows the woman is smiling. 

She wants to scold her for it but another jab at her clit changes her mind. She cranes her head back and lets out a long moan. 

Her hand finds its way in between her legs and she pinches her clit while Seulgi continues to eat her out, practically devouring her and drinking her in. 

It’s all too much, Irene realizes. She grits her teeth and gives in. 

She loses her balance and tries to keep herself up by clawing at the wall. She collapses on top of Seulgi, the latter continuing to work her through her orgasm. 

Finally, Seulgi stops and helps her to get down beside her. 

‘Fuck, I need a shower,’ Seulgi breathlessly says. 

Irene smirks. ‘Oh, but I need one too. Whatever should we do?’ 

  
  


Several minutes later, Irene holds open the glass door to the shower cabin for Seulgi. She steps inside and sighs as warm water falls onto her skin. 

Irene brings her hands up to her head, massaging her scalp. 

‘Want me to wash your hair?’ Seulgi holds up a bottle of shampoo and Irene nods, turning around. 

Seulgi squirts some shampoo into her hand and starts to massage it into her scalp. Irene sighs while she closes her eyes, warm water falling down her front. 

When Seulgi is done, she leads Irene directly under the water and lets the shampoo get rinsed off. 

Irene opens her mouth, getting ready to ask Seulgi is she wants her hair washed, when Seulgi opens another bottle and starts to massage the soap onto Irene’s shoulders. 

Her eyes flutter closed again when Seulgi gently rubs her back, making sure to get her skin slippery with the soap. Then, Seulgi brings her hands to Irene’s breasts, massaging the soap onto her body.

She can’t stop herself from moaning, her head craning back and resting against Seulgi’s. Seulgi kisses the back of her neck, continuing to let her hands wander lower. 

‘Hands up against the tiles,’ Seulgi purrs into Irene’s ear, guiding her hands up to where she wants them. She pins her hands down, forcing them in their place. 

Irene is bend over, water falling down her back. Seulgi’s lips are back on her ear, taking her lobe into her mouth. 

With her back and ass under the streaming water, Irene gasps when she feels Seulgi’s fingers trail down the small of her back. She glances over her shoulder and realizes Seulgi is looking directly at her. 

A wicked smile is on Seulgi’s face as she slides a finger past Irene’s asshole and lets it linger at her entrance. 

Then, she glides inside of her. Irene moans, the sound resonating against the stone tiles of the shower cabin. 

Seulgi bites on her earlobe, pumping her finger in and out of her. Irene gasps, desperate to catch her breath. Seulgi isn’t letting her, adds another finger. 

With two digits deep inside of her, Irene cries out. Seulgi’s ragged breathing is next to her ear, letting her know the younger woman is getting an incredible kick out of this. 

For a second, Irene is jealous. With how many other people has Seulgi done this? 

But then Seulgi brings in a third finger and all is forgotten. 

Irene bites down on her lip hard enough to draw blood. It’s an attempt to stifle her moans but it is no use. She cries out loudly as another orgasm crashes down on her. 

Seulgi coaxes her through it, her fingers still pumping in and out until she finally comes to a halt. She pulls her digits out, coated with Irene’s juices. 

They stand under the shower in silence for a bit, only the sounds of the running water in between them. Irene doesn’t dare to turn around yet, scared of what expression she might be making. 

At last, Seulgi sighs and rests her forehead against her back. 

‘Fuck, Irene, you are so hot.’ 

Irene’s heart flutters at the compliment. She leans back into Seulgi’s embrace. 

‘How about you become my roommate, and my roommate alone?’ 

Seulgi is quiet for a second. Then, ‘Like.. Your girlfriend?’ 

Irene turns around. ‘Yeah, like my girlfriend. No more weird guys and random girls here, just you and me.’

‘Were you actually jealous?’ 

She sighs. ‘Drove me pretty crazy Seulgi. So what about it?’ 

Seulgi smiles, that damned eye smile of hers, ‘I would love to be your girlfriend ánd roommate.’ 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
